


Unfamiliar Feelings

by ohmygoshcheese



Series: Magic School AU [1]
Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Magic-Users, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshcheese/pseuds/ohmygoshcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wants his own familiar, and Evan helps him get one. The animal that shows up is rather unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I used is from Tumblr, but I honestly can't remember where or who it's from. Sorry about that!  
> I think I'm going to turn this into a series and add the other guys, too. Probably.  
> It's kind of short, but whatever.

Prompt: “That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit”

“What do you mean you’re ‘trying again’? That was the tenth demon summoning this week, holy shit,” Evan cried, only to be answered with a mischievous giggle. He sighed and turned back to his book. When he entered the magical academy two months ago, he never expected to end up with a psychotic roommate. Jonathan was, to put it kindly, rather eccentric. When Evan first tentatively poked his head into the dorm room, he was greeted with a Jason Voorhees hockey mask. Needless to say, Evan was quite startled when the person behind that mask started cackling maniacally and pulled out a machete. To this day, Evan still isn’t sure where Jonathan got that. Or what he did with it afterwards for that matter…

Evan made a mental note to go through Jonathan’s stuff later. It’s not rude if it’s in self-defense, right? Anyway, Evan proceeded to panic, thinking he’d stumbled upon a magical serial killer, and Jonathan proceeded to crack up, pleased that his prank worked. For the next couple of days, Evan refused to talk to his roommate who bugged him every chance he got. Yet, somehow, Evan became fond of the slightly psychotic man. He wondered when he started finding all those annoying quirks to be endearing, except maybe Jonathan’s love for clown makeup. Even still doesn’t enjoy waking up to that face in the middle of the night. The two of them certainly complimented each other well and quickly found they made a great team during magic duels with their opposite fighting styles. Both enjoyed blowing things up when they could, but Evan preferred the sleek swiftness of fire, while Jonathan favored the chaotic power of water. Put the two together, and no one can stand a chance. 

The sound of something scratching snapped Evan back to reality. Jonathan was currently drawing symbols on the floor with a piece of chalk, muttering to himself as he focused on getting the shapes correct. His clear blue eyes darted back and forth, and he absentmindedly flung the strings from his blue hoodie over his shoulder and out of the way. 

Evan watched his roomie in fond silence for a moment before he noticed something. “Uh, Jonathan?” Jonathan jerked his head up, looking slightly disgruntled at being interrupted. “Unless you wanna summon the devil himself, you might wanna change that.” Evan pointed at one of the symbols drawn on the floor.

Jonathan glared at it for a few seconds before yelping and hurriedly erasing it with a damp cloth. “That could’ve been bad,” he said, trying not to laugh.

Evan sighed and shook his head. “This is why you keep accidentally summoning demons instead of your familiar. You need to be more careful.”

“I am careful!” Jonathan retorted. “I just forget sometimes, that’s all!”

“In a summoning, that’s a pretty big deal,” said Evan.

Jonathan pouted, and Evan felt himself crumbling. Instead of chastising his friend even more, he held out his hand. “Here. Give me the chalk. I’ll show you the correct symbol off to the side, then you can practice it and draw it yourself, okay?”

Jonathan blew a raspberry at him, but handed him the chalk anyway with a muttered, “Yes, mom.”

Evan pretended not to hear that and got to work on drawing the symbol used in summoning a familiar for the first time. Once he was satisfied with the shape, he stood back and admired his work. Jonathan’s head came to rest on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist, and Evan’s heart-rate sped up and his cheeks to turn a faint rosy color. He decided to blame all that on how hot the room suddenly felt. He coughed and turned his head to face Jonathan’s, ignoring how close they were now. “There. You think you can copy that?” he asked.

Jonathan nodded his head, and Evan was strangely reminded of a puppy. “I’ll never be as great as you, Picasso, but I think I got it now.” Jonathan let go of Evan, who suddenly felt vaguely disappointed for some reason. 

Jonathan plopped down on the wood floors and began drawing again. Bemused, Evan watched him. “I thought I said to practice drawing it first.”

Jonathan shrugged. “I got it. If I just use yours as a reference, Almighty One, it should be fine.”

“Suit yourself,” Evan settled himself on his bed to watch. When Jonathan was finished drawing and checked everything over once more, he stood in the middle of the circle. However, he didn’t start chanting the spell and instead stood frozen with a knife poised near his left palm for the blood offering. “Jonathan?” Evan asked quietly. “What’s wrong?”

Jonathan’s blue eyes met Evan’s brown ones, and Evan was surprised to see fear in them. “I’m… scared,” whispered Jonathan.

“Scared?”

“That last demon nearly threw you out the window. What if I summon another demon and it kills you? I don’t wanna lose you…” Jonathan confessed.

Evan got over his shock from the sudden confession and stood up and quickly closed the distance between the two of them. He smiled gently up at Jonathan and took his face in his hands. “You got this. You’re gonna get it right this time. And even if you screw it up again, I can take care of myself. I won’t get hurt and I’ll make sure you don’t either. Don’t worry.”

Jonathan kept eye contact with Evan for a couple moments before breaking out in his characteristic smirk. “I’m too awesome to screw up. I dunno what you’re talkin’ about!”

Evan smirked back and shook his head. This guy never fails to amuse him. He stepped back out of the circle and nodded at Jonathan to start.

Jonathan took a deep breath and cut his hand, allowing a few droplets of blood to fall on the floor as he began chanting. Evan felt his skin prickle as magic energy swirled around them. The circle and shapes on the floor began to glow a bright clear blue, the color of Jonathan’s aura. The shapes suddenly began to float and dance around Jonathan who didn’t miss a beat in his chanting. The shapes swirled faster and faster and started closing in on Jonathan. They all converged right above his head then dropped to the floor, ushering in a sudden silence. Evan watched, focused and slightly nervous, as a small hole opened in the ground and grew wider and wider until a blurry figure hopped out. The circle around Jonathan and the figure glowed brighter as the figure came into focus.

Jonathan opened his eyes, surprised he didn’t hear any growling and was delighted to see no demons attempting to kill him. He was, however, very surprised at the familiar that responded to his call. Standing directly in front of him was...

“A teddy bear?” Evan asked incredulous. Sure enough, a small bear-shaped figure stood in front of his friend, waiting for its new master to speak and bind them together. Evan tensed, wondering what Jonathan’s reaction would be. Surely he expected something a bit more… exciting. Evan himself already had a wolf-like creature under his command, and this little (teddy) bear was not threatening in the slightest.

Jonathan had not stopped staring at the small animal since it appeared. Evan was starting to worry he went into shock, when the boy burst into the biggest grin Evan had ever seen. “Teddy bear!!” Jonathan cried happily and immediately picked it up and hugged it. “I love you so much! You’re gonna be my best friend, okay?”

Evan’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “What.” Well, that was unexpected. Evan couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he watched his best friend cuddle with a live teddy bear. “Hurry up and name it and bind it, you goof!”

“Oh yeah. Um, hold up.” Jonathan put the bear back down and straightened up. “Okay. From this day on you shall be known as Teddy Bear and you will answer my calls and help me with whatever I need to the best of your ability. Yeah. Do you agree?”

The bear nodded once. “Yes, master.”

Jonathan cringed. “Call me Delirious,” he ordered. The bear nodded again.

“Delirious?” Evan raised an eyebrow at him.

Jonathan giggled, “Because I’m delirious outta my mind!”

“Yes, you are…” Evan said, a bit too fondly.

“Hey, do you think he’d mind if I dyed his fur blue?”

“Oh my god.”


End file.
